Reunión
by xNat
Summary: Todo ha terminado, el mundo ha vuelto a estar en paz tras los acontecimientos de Twilight Princess. Link y Zelda continuan con su vida en Hyrule, Midna ha regresado al Crepúcsulo para no volver jamás. ¿Jamás?


Finalmente el mensaje había llegado hasta su soberana, que no había dado crédito a tal disparatada noticia. Pero el mensajero, ciertamente exaltado, llegó incluso a rogarle que acudiera al lugar del encuentro y hubo de aceptar, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía. Sin embargo, aunque dejaba escapar una apagada risita y se negaba a creer, habían encendido en ella la llama de la duda, de la esperanza. ¿Sería posible que...? No, no debía pensar en ello, no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones.  
La gran puerta del palacio emitió un chasquido cuando los soldados la abrieron y una suave luz anaranjada se coló a través de las hojas. Sonrió. A pesar de que hacía ya varios años que todo había vuelto a la normalidad todavía se seguía maravillando de estar en el eterno ocaso del Crepúsculo. Emitió un imperceptible suspiro mientras traspasaba el umbral con la mirada arriba; echaba de menos las estrellas.  
En ese momento la plaza estalló en vítores dirigidos a su reina, que se vio obligada a bajar la mirada y centrarse en lo que debía. Además, la cantidad de gente que se había reunido era demasiada para que aquello fuera una broma y de repente se encontró a sí misma con el pulso acelerado y deseando que fuera real. Descendió las escaleras rápidamente, con la capa revoloteando tras ella, y sus súbditos se apartaron del camino creando un pasillo. Avanzaba solemnemente, siempre altiva, aunque mantenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en la tenue luz que destellaba al final. Se detuvo al llegar y boqueó sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
–¿Cómo habéis...? Quiero decir... ¡Era imposible! Estaba destruido. Completamente.  
–Y destruido sigue, mi señora. -Respondió un twili a su derecha, que esbozaba una cansada pero satisfecha sonrisa–. Esto es una réplica.  
–Sigo sin entender...  
–Esta vez creo que sí he ayudado –dijo alguien por detrás de ella–. Al fin y al cabo traté de romperlo una vez; sabía bien cómo era. Así que sólo faltaba el permiso de los sabios.  
–¿Y cómo es posible que te lo concedieran a ti, Zant? –Arqueó una ceja, girando sobre los talones para dirigirle una mirada suspicaz.  
–De hecho no lo hicieron. –Encogió los hombros en señal de indiferencia–. Pero, al parecer, consultaron con la princesa del Reino de la Luz y ella les aseguró que no habría peligro. Resultó muy convincente. Al fin y al cabo os conocéis increíblemente bien, ¿cierto?  
–Zelda... –Zarandeó la cabeza, todavía sorprendida de qud fuera real. Volvió a dirigirse al primero–. ¿Entonces funciona?  
–Eso depende de vos. Todos hemos notado que últimamente su majestad ha estado más apesadumbrada, más soñadora y lejana.  
Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero mantuvo silencio. Tenían razón.  
–Este espejo es como un twili más, sólo responderá antes vos.  
–Permíteme dudarlo –replicó mirando de reojo a Zant.  
Negó con la cabeza y se acercó al espejo, viéndose reflejada en él. Observó el marco y leyó en un susurro la inscripción que tenía. La tenue luz del espejo se intensificó y unas escaleras blancas aparecieron a su izquierda. Eran apenas unos peldaños, pero llevaban al portal que acababa de formarse.  
Inspiró profundamente mientras subía los escalones.  
–Tenéis amigos fuera, señora. Sabíamos que su majestad había roto el espejo por una buena razón, pero queríamos devoveros todo vuestro esfuerzo con esta pequeña reunión al otro lado.  
–Os agradezco esta oportunidad –murmuró antes de desaparecer.  
Al otro lado, en el Circo del Espejo, el cielo se clareaba con la entrada de un nuevo día. Frente a la roca que comunicaba Hyrule con el Crepúsculo la esperaba Link, vestido aún con los ropajes verdes y la Espada Maestra a la espalda, que se inclinó hacia delante al verla.  
–Midna...  
Ella tragó saliva. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba por su nombre, simplemente era «majestad», «alteza» o solamente «vos». Que fuera Link quien retomara su nombre la reconfortaba. Sin embargo le había hecho una reverencia, apelando a su posición, algo que la contrariaba y disgustaba. Tal vez después de tantos años sin verse todo había cambiado y su antigua complicidad había caído en el olvido.  
Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en ello o replicar, el héroe alzó de nuevo la cabeza y sus labios dibujaron una sincera y afectuosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdadera alegría, que simbolizaba la afinidad entre dos personas que habían vivido innumerables aventuras, que indicaba que el paso del tiempo sólo aumentaba la emoción del reencuentro. Una sonrisa de un verdadero amigo.  
Y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír a su vez, sintiendo que los ojos se le empañaban cuando su viejo compañero dijo:  
–Sabía que volveríamos a vernos; nunca dijiste adiós.


End file.
